Franjo Filipović
Franjo Filipović is a Petronas City resident, the most famous chemist in the city who works in the Pavlek Miškina Elementary School and the Power Plant. He is the lover of Sonja Čustonja and somewhat of a celebrity. Franjo has been approached by many Petronas residents as they know he makes potions, including Santa Claus Bifsi II, who is his friend, Lorgo, Gogos and Vlado Krklec. Franjo was the one who informed Helliar of James Robinson's second presence in the city. He hired Predrag Vukičević to kill Revik Nuss. He also made modificiations on a drugged person previously brainwashed, injecting the person with a crocodile serum and thus making Lizard of him, only for Franjo to get money from Basilio Mancione. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Franjo's early life is unknown. He became an expert in chemistry at one point and moved to Petronas in 2011. There, he started working as a professor of Chemistry in the Pavlek Miškina Elementary School, and also got a job in the Power Plant. His girfriend became his colleague Sonja Čustonja. He got a flat inside the Kvaks' Penthouse Building. Winter in Petronas Franjo Filipović was one of the guests invited to the Constructions Awards Ceremony, where there was an attempt to assassinate mayor Helliar. Santa's Story Ronna Claus, who arrived from the North Pole to Petronas, asked Franjo to revive her reindeer. Franjo was able to revive them for only four hours, and in the process, Ronna sent the reindeer to pick up her ex-husband, Bifsi, who was working in the Von Dolph Company. Ronna left Petronas by saying Franjo would take care of Bifsi, who was a drunk. and Ronna.]] The next day, Franjo talked to Bifsi inside the Power Plant. Franjo accidentally slipped the fact that he frequently makes out with Sonja Čustonja inside the Power Plant. Soon, Bifsi once again talked to Franjo inside the Power Plant, this time after Mate refused to sell him more drugs. The Coherents Franjo was seen briefly in a flashback while Santa Claus Bifsi II was talking about his adventures. .]] While Franjo was walking through the city, he saw James Robinson entering the Timbly family home. Robinson was, at the time, still being wanted after jumping from the top of The Campanile. Franjo thought he might got money so he rushed to inform mayor Helliar about Robinson's appearance in the city. However, Helliar refused to give him money. Later at night, Franjo started plotting his revenge against Helliar, but this was done in a fit of rage. Few days later, Franjo was still upset because he didn't receive money from Helliar. He later had a date with Sonja. He undoubtedly decided not to hurt Helliar. A Mafia Story One night, Franjo was walking near the Public House, where he accidentally stumbled upon Lorgo, who was secretly visiting Icerman. Lorgo was furious and wanted to kill Franjo so that rumors about him visiting Icerman wouldn't spread, but Franjo managed to run and hide. Franjo hid inside his home, stressed, so he decided to visit Sonja and have an intercourse with her. leaving the Public House.]] On another day, after having an intercourse with Sonja in the morning, Franjo came home. He thought he needed Helliar's reward for finding James Robinson as he needed to take Sonja on a dinner. He was then approached by Lorgo, who didn't remember Franjo was the person who saw him leaving Icerman, and demanded Franjo to make a potion to control people. Franjo would start working on a potion, but in vain. He never made such potion in the end. Deportation talking to Franjo inside the Complex Company.]] Franjo visited the lawyer of the Complex Company, Zomnius, to talk with him about a secret team which was formed to investigate mysterious zombie sightings outside Petronas. Complex Company needed Franjo after the team would capture zombies, but Franjo realized he was needed for something more, possibly to make a reseach about a material which would be found after the zombies would be caught. The Legacy One morning, Franjo left Sonja's flat and rushed to the Upper Town. On his way, he furiously passed by news reporters and insulted the news reporter herself. He was one of several people who gathered on the Upper Town after mayor Helliar's faked death. Santa's Night Franjo was one night visited by drunk Santa Claus Bifsi II and Gypsy Krešimir, which interrupted his intercourse with Sonja. After Bifsi said Lorgo was after him, Franjo told the two to visit Helliar. The next day, Franjo, who was ready to soon have intercourse with Sonja in his school cabinet, was suddenly approached by Bifsi, who apparently lost his memories of the previous night. Franjo explained what had happened and Bifsi then left. Wolf Man A new chemist appeared in the city: Revik Nuss. Although he was supposed to work in the Tomislav Jantol High School, Franjo thought of him as a rival which he didn't want. Franjo soon organised a school party for some of the professors of Pavlek Miškina Elementary School. When Predrag Vukičević arrived to the party, Franjo started a private conversation with him. Franjo wanted Predrag to kill Revik Nuss. Franjo and Predrag once again met the following morning in Franjo's flat. Franjo proposed that Predrag could kill Revik with a potion he, Franjo, would make, but Predrag dismissed the idea, saying he would kill the new chemist with an axe. Franjo informed Predrag that Revik lives in The Motel, and Predrag promised he would do his task. After the murder was commited, Predrag visited Franjo and demanded money. Franjo honestly said they never mentioned money, but he did reward Predrag with alcohol. Basilio Mancione's task In July 2012, Franjo was summoned to Hangar "Mulat", where he talked to the new leader of the Lorcione crime family, Basilio Mancione. Basilio claimed he had an individual heavily drugged and brainwashed by doctor Mihael Konpijutor, which needed to be chemically altered to become stronger. Promised to gain money after his work is completed, Franjo accepted the offer to work on the individual. Darkness is Coming Franjo was summoned to Hotel "Panorama", where he discussed the process of creating the strong man with Mancione. He promised the man would defeat Masker. Franjo was, afterwards, supposed to be given a large amount of money as a reward for his work. Masker's Battle Almost two months after he started working on a brainwashed individual, Franjo finished his work. When he filled the man with a certain crocodile serum, the man stood up, having become lizard-like in the process. Franjo then visited Basilio Mancione and informed him of his success, believing Masker will be killed by Lizard. The next day, however, neither Franjo nor Mancione knew where Lizard was and if Masker was defeated. Basilio refused to pay Franjo at the time, despite the fact Franjo needed money for a date with Sonja. When he came home, upset, he found out Lizard was in his flat, but couldn't get a proper answer from him if he had killed Masker. The Dark Knight Franjo was one night visited by superhero Batman, who wanted to know why he ordered the murder of Revik Nuss. Franjo explained he wanted to be the best chemist in the city. Story of Claus One night, Franjo was visited by Santa Claus Bifsi II and Neil, while spending time with Sonja Čustonja. Franjo was upset because Bifsi approached him after two months. Bifsi asked Franjo if he knew anything about Claus Wand, to which Franjo answered negatively. He then told Bifsi and Neil to leave his flat, as he wanted to have an intercourse with Sonja. Murder of Despair In the autumn of 2012, Franjo was visited by Gogos. Gogos asked Franjo if Franjo was able to make a potion so that Gogos could write better music. Instead of answering negatively, Franjo rather said he wouldn't make such potion. This is Life Franjo took a walk on Wololo's Square one sunny autumn day. Bifsi and Friends After Santa Claus Bifsi II was arrested for the alleged murder of Amanda Vjetrobran, Franjo entered Bifsi's home in front of news reporters. He had no comments for the cameras. Paranormal Science Franjo was one day visited by Vlado Krklec, who needed a cure as he was dying. The problem with his dying was connected with nanotechnology, which Franjo had no knowledge of. Franjo couldn't cure Vlado, but said he could turn him into a 'green, lizard-like man with speech problems' - this was a reference to Franjo's earlier work, Lizard. Trivia * He made a potion for Lorgo on one occasion. * When Santa Claus Bifsi II asked him about alcohol, Franjo mumbled a wrong chemical formula for ethanol. * He would make out with Sonja Čustonja inside the Power Plant and his cabinet in school. * He wanted to be the best chemist in Petronas. * Franjo saw Vlado Krklec's ghost video. * He was an important resident of Petronas, having a street named after him. * Franjo's talents included making various potions and being able to make people physically stronger. * In a room of a secret agency, Franjo is listed as being a pedophile. Moreover, it is said there that he deals with black magic in his free time. Appearances * Santa's Story * The Coherents - Part 1 * The Coherents - Part 3 * A Mafia Story * The Legacy * Santa's Night * Wolf Man * Darkness is Coming * Masker's Battle * The Dark Knight * Story of Claus * Murder of Despair * This is Life (Seen briefly) * Bifsi and Friends * Paranormal Science * Deportation (book) Category:Petronas Characters Category:Chemists Category:Celebrities